L'effet miroir
by Lylyne67
Summary: Avant la guerre d'hiver, les Espada sont en reconnaissance à Karakura. Pairing assez inhabituel, mais siouplé lisez quand même...


**Titre** : L'effet miroir

**Pairing** : Nnoitra / Shinji

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS pour me détacher un peu des univers sombres de Carpe Diem Baby et Shiroihime. Petit défi lancé par Miss Fromage… Ca va être coton avec un pairing comme ça !

**Warning** : Pareil que d'habitude… Avouez que vous ne vous lassez pas du citron !

.

Depuis quelques temps, les choses semblaient changer, quelque chose n'était plus normal dans ce bas monde, Shinji le ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi, il aurait été incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce tiraillement qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac, il sentait simplement que les choses évoluaient.

Il savait pertinemment d'où cela venait. Bien évidemment, qui d'autre que son ancien lieutenant, Aizen Sôsuke, pouvait tout faire basculer en un simple claquement de doigts ?

Il avait entendu dire par ses nombreux contacts que le brun à lunettes avait finalement réussi son œuvre, il avait trahi la Soul Society en emmenant avec lui deux autres capitaines. Alors il savait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment allait se manifester le pire. Quels étaient ses plans réels. Pour lui, le blond n'avait été qu'un cobaye, une expérience ratée selon ses propres dires et maintenant il se retrouvait banni dans le monde des humains avec un Hollow intérieur qu'il devait en permanence maîtriser.

Aizen avait gâché sa vie et par la même occasion celle de ses plus proches amis, anciens capitaines et lieutenants. Sans compter Urahara et Yoruichi qui avaient été contraints à la fuite à la suite de cette affaire.

Il fallait s'entraîner et évoluer, progresser… Toujours, encore… A aucun moment il ne faudrait baisser sa garde, qui sait quand la vraie bataille allait commencer ? Connaissant son ancien lieutenant, dès qu'il serait prêt.

.

Ichigo lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec deux hommes. Une grosse brute et un petit gringalet aux airs suicidaires. Des Hollows qui avaient forme humaine. Pas de simples Adjuchas comme il avait pu en étudier lorsqu'il était encore à la Soul Society. C'était autre chose.

Le moment approchait à grands pas et il obligeait ses compagnons Vizards à doubler leur dose d'entrainement. Il s'acharnait sur la petite Hiyori qui le lui rendait bien à grands coups de tongs.

Les autres les observaient pour une moitié totalement exaspérés par les querelles incessantes auxquelles ils assistaient depuis plus d'un siècle, pour l'autre moitié riant aux éclats et engageant des paris sur qui allaient gagner.

Décidément, ils ne se rendaient vraiment pas compte de la menace imminente et cela exaspérait Shinji au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, il était tellement énervé en ce moment précis qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un tour.

Laissant la petite blonde sur place, avec sa tong fièrement dressée au dessus de sa tête dans l'optique de lui donner un nouveau coup, il fit demi-tour en maugréant contre ces imbéciles qui partageaient sa vie.

.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu dix minutes avant de ressentir un étrange reiatsu incroyablement puissant. Shinji sonda son esprit et sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose du genre.

La curiosité l'emportant sur tout le reste, il décida de se rendre le plus vite possible sur les lieux où cette personne ou cette chose se trouvait. Il se posta sur un point en hauteur afin de pouvoir détailler l'être qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

A vue de nez il était incroyablement grand et mince comme un fil de fer. De longs cheveux noirs ébène et une espèce d'accoutrement bizarre d'un blanc immaculé. Un bandeau cachait son œil gauche et le haut de sa veste ouverte laissait apparaître ses pectoraux saillants.

L'étrange créature dirigea son regard vers le blond. Et merde, il avait été repéré. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva devant lui.

« Tiens, tiens. Tu ne t'écroules pas à ma simple présence ? Tu dois avoir un minimum d'énergie spirituelle alors.

- Qui es-tu ? »

Le Vizard n'obtint pas de réponse immédiatement, l'inconnu en face de lui se contenta de ricaner bêtement et de sortir la langue de sa bouche en une affreuse grimace.

Sur celle-ci, Hirako put lire le chiffre 5. Apparemment directement tatoué à même le muscle.

« Quinta Espada. Nnoitra Jiruga. »

Quinta… Cela voulait dire cinquième. Espada ? Ca par contre il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. La traduction espagnole était épée. Mais il doutait bien que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec une quelconque arme.

Devant l'air imbécile qu'offrait le blond, l'échalas perdit patience et émit un léger sifflement entre ses dents.

« Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de te présenter à ton tour.

- Non. »

L'Espada fit un pas en arrière, un tantinet surpris par la réponse négative. A ce moment, Shinji baissa son regard et aperçut une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vue avant. A sa ceinture, se trouvait un zanpakuto.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de l'arme fétiche des Shinigamis. Pourtant il n'en était pas un et ne l'avait jamais été, sinon en tant qu'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, il aurait été informé de l'existence d'un Shinigami dénommé Nnoitra Jiruga.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre plus avant ses réflexions, le blond fut projeté en arrière par un violent coup de pied. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur, le fissurant au passage.

« Tss. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un déchet de ton genre. »

L'échalas fit demi-tour et disparu, comme il était arrivé, en ouvrant un passage entre deux mondes à l'aide de son doigt.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Shinji pour se remettre l'esprit en place. Il avait été sérieusement sonné par le coup. Ce Quinta Espada était fort. Très fort. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches. Mais comment ?

Il n'avait plus accès au Seireitei, ne pouvait plus consulter les archives, et il n'irait certainement pas demander à la douzième division. De toute façon leurs membres ne descendaient jamais dans le monde réel.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : Urahara Kisuke. Le scientifique fou, moins fou que celui qui l'avait remplacé à Soul Society mais fou quand même.

Autrefois, quand ils étaient encore tous deux capitaines, ils avaient été proches. Leur complicité s'était légèrement effacée une fois qu'ils ont été bannis. Mais il pouvait toujours compter sur l'homme au bob et aux guettas.

.

Il avait passé près de deux heures à discuter avec le propriétaire de la confiserie. Et ce qu'il avait entendu était très loin de lui plaire. Il savait, il avait toujours su, depuis le moment où il l'avait pris comme lieutenant, qu'il fallait se méfier d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Alors comme ça, Hueco Mundo comptait maintenant parmi ses habitants des Arrancars. Des Hollows modifiés grâce au Hogyoku. Et certains d'entre eux, les dix plus forts s'il avait bien compris étaient appelés Espada et formait l'armée personnelle du brun.

Les plus forts… Il avait bien deviné la puissance de Nnoitra, rien qu'en ressentant sa présence. Il était le numéro cinq. Cela voulait dire qu'il y en avait encore quatre au-dessus de lui. Quatre dont la puissance était supérieure.

Ca sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. S'ils attaquaient tous en même temps, il valait mieux se préparer tout de suite à un bordel inqualifiable, une vraie boucherie.

Au fond, une pensée le faisait sourire. Il était un Vizard, autrement dit, un Shinigami croisé avec un Hollow. Petit et blond. Ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, qui avait eu Aizen sous ses ordres.

Nnoitra était un Arrancar, autrement dit, un Hollow croisé avec un Shinigami. Grand aux cheveux bruns. Quinta Espada, sous les ordres d'Aizen.

L'échalas était son exact contraire, son opposé à tout point de vue, le miroir inverse de son existence. Et au fond de lui, Shinji souriait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rencontrer ce genre de phénomène.

Une seule chose les reliait. Un seul point commun. Leur large sourire mêlant moquerie et sadisme, qui ne dévoilait que leurs dents supérieures. C'était bien un signe ça, non ?

Mais un signe de quoi ? Que tout allait s'effondrer ? Que son petit monde auquel il avait réussi à s'habituer depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter la Soul Society allait partir en lambeaux à cause de celui qui l'avait remplacé dans sa division ?

Et le pire, c'est que vu qu'il n'était plus en contact avec une personne directement liée au Seireitei, il ne pouvait se renseigner plus longuement sur les plans d'Aizen et les mouvements de Hueco Mundo.

Et maintenant qu'il était rentré dans son hangar, exilé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, qu'il avait réfléchi posément à toute cette histoire, une seule idée lui venait à l'esprit, s'entraîner.

Encore et toujours plus fort. Il avait rassemblé ses compagnons pour leur coller deux heures de lutte acharnée supplémentaire. Plus une pour les récalcitrants qui n'étaient autres que Mashiro et Hiyori.

Toujours les mêmes. Et toujours des femmes. A croire qu'elles ne savaient pas faire autre chose que râler. Ah, s'il ne les aimait pas autant, s'il n'appréciait pas tant leurs formes et leurs courbes généreuses, il aurait sans doute jeté son dévolu sur Rose.

Non mais à quoi il pensait là ? Décidément, toute cette histoire le faisait trop réfléchir. Et sur des sujets sans importance et complètement stupides en plus !

.

Il y a une expression qui dit le calme avant la tempête. C'est exactement ce que Shinji pensait vivre depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

Il avait rencontré le Quinta Espada quinze jours plus tôt et depuis plus aucun événement n'était à signaler dans son petit monde tranquille. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aizen. Alors oui, quelque chose ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Et il venait à peine de le penser qu'une sorte de tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Et ensuite une aura vint l'envelopper. Une aura qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille depuis qu'il l'avait ressentie pour la première fois.

L'échalas soldat d'Aizen. Cette fois, il ne se laissera pas surprendre, il s'empara de son zanpakuto et se précipita à l'extérieur du hangar sous les yeux ahuris de ses colocataires, échappant une nouvelle fois à la tong d'une petite blonde en furie.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà. Je pensais que tu étais mort de trouille depuis la dernière fois. »

Nnoitra l'avait aperçu dès qu'il était entré dans son champ de vision. Il avait étiré son sourire si semblable au sien mais le perdit à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme de Shinji.

« Un zanpakuto ?

- Aujourd'hui je vais me présenter. Il est de coutume que mon adversaire connaisse le nom de celui qui va le tuer. Hirako Shinji. Ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. »

L'ébène ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'émettre un ricanement grinçant en dégainant Santa Teresa, obligeant le blondinet à se mettre en position de défense.

Cette saleté était puissante. Plus que ce que son aura laissait imaginer. Le Vizard contrait difficilement toutes les attaques qui pleuvaient autour de lui. L'acculant, et le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire appel à son Hollow. D'un geste vif, il plaça sa main devant son visage pour faire apparaitre un masque rappelant le visage d'une momie.

Nnoitra resta perplexe un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme phénomène étrange ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Un Shinigami ne pouvait pas se transformer en Hollow.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un vrai Hollow, s'il en était un, il devrait avoir un trou quelque part à un endroit de son corps. Et lui n'en avait pas. Enfin, pas de visible. Et son reiatsu ne dégageait rien de ce que pouvait dégager une puissance spirituelle de son monde.

Force était de constater qu'avec ce masque, le blond devenait plus puissant. Et maintenant, c'était Nnoitra qui devait contrer les attaques à répétition. Il était loin d'être dans ses limites, il ne ressentait pas encore le moindre signe de fatigue, mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec un déchet pareil.

Et pour cela, rien ne valait sa petite botte secrète. Profitant d'un instant où le Vizard élaborait une nouvelle tactique, il brandit son zanpakuto et prononça les mots qui sonnaient habituellement le glas de ses adversaires.

« Prie Santa Teresa. »

.

Shinji n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Sous le seul coup de la libération du zanpakuto de l'Espada, il avait été propulsé en arrière par le souffle de son reiatsu. Devant lui, se tenait toujours le même homme, à un détail près.

Et pas des moindres s'il-vous-plaît. Il n'avait plus deux mais quatre bras. Et son sabre avait fait place à quatre immenses faux en forme de demi-lunes. Même avec son masque, le Vizard ne pourrait lui tenir tête.

Il aurait été découpé en rondelles rien qu'en essayant de l'approcher. Une seule alternative s'offrait à lui. Il fallait qu'il use de son shikai.

« Effondre-toi Sakanade. »

Ne sentant rien se passer, l'ébène partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours à sa place.

« C'est quoi cette blague, déchet ?

- Détrompes-toi, Nnoitra Jiruga, tu vas bientôt perdre la tête. »

Une boucle terminait le manche de son zanpakuto et grâce à elle, le blond pouvait le faire tourner autour de sa main.

« Bienvenue dans le monde à l'envers. »

C'était quoi cette blague ? Il se tenait pourtant droit et en face de son adversaire ! Néanmoins, le sol se retrouvait à la place du ciel et inversement. Et Shinji ? Il tourna la tête pour le voir derrière lui.

Cependant, bien qu'il le voyait dans son dos, c'est sur sa poitrine qu'il sentit la lame l'effleurer. Nom de dieu !

« Eh oui. Tous tes sens sont désormais trompés. Le haut est le bas, la gauche est la droite, l'avant est l'arrière. Voyons si tu es habitué à combattre avec tes yeux. »

Chier ! Fait chier ! Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Comment il pouvait se faire à tout ça ? Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était d'esquiver à l'aide du sonido. Mais il fallait réfléchir, un mauvais choix et il se précipiterait directement vers son ennemi.

L'ébène ferma les yeux, essayant de ressentir la présence du Vizard, il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui porter un coup. Et avec une paire de bras supplémentaire, cela lui laisserait plus de chances.

Il décida donc de relâcher les deux bras qu'il lui restait en réserve. Il avait désormais quatre armes et six mains dont deux libres pour pouvoir se saisir du zanpakuto et en faire taire les effets.

Nnoitra avait réussi à se concentrer suffisamment et sentait le blond sur sa droite. Enfin sa gauche. Enfin… Attendez, c'était la droite ou la gauche ? Maintenant que tout était inversé, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il avait réussi à le choper, à lui faire lâcher son arme et maintenant il le tenait fermement contre lui. En une fraction de seconde, tout redevint normal autour de lui.

Malheureusement leur proximité l'empêchait d'utiliser les quatre faux qu'il tenait encore. A coup sûr, il se lacèrerait lui-même en voulant manier les lames vers son adversaire.

Après tout, l'ancien Shinigami était désarmé, alors un petit combat au corps à corps devrait s'imposer. Et il avait l'avantage du nombre de membres. Il jeta alors ses armes à terre et entoura ses quatre bras restants autour du blond.

Deux derrière sa nuque, deux qui maintenaient ses bras en place le long de son corps et les deux derniers sur les hanches. Le tout ne laissant aucune chance au Vizard d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Un petit coup de tête le tour devrait être joué. Il glissa lascivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant apparaitre le numéro de son rang dans l'armée d'Aizen, se délectant de son actuelle supériorité.

« Alors et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Ce qu'il comptait faire ? Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait l'ébène. Mais pour faire lâcher prise à cette espèce d'asperge à cheveux, Shinji devait jouer le tout pour le tout, même si cela le dégoûtait un tantinet.

D'un mouvement vif, il avança son visage, la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait encore bouger sans avoir peur de se faire arracher un membre, vers celui de Nnoitra. Et avant que l'Espada puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres minces contre celles de son adversaire.

Il n'avait pas voulu que le baiser soit enflammé, ni qu'il puisse laisser passer une once de douceur ou quoi que ce soit qui laisse penser qu'il avait envie de poursuivre cette action.

Mais dans le feu de l'action et avec les yeux fermés, le blond se laissait un peu trop aller. Sans toutefois forcer le passage de sa langue, il caressait sensuellement les lèvres de l'ébène.

Les six bras qui le tenaient fermement relâchèrent immédiatement leur prise et le repoussèrent d'un geste d'une rare violence qui le fit à nouveau rencontrer un mur quelques mètres plus loin dans son dos.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Bonne question. Shinji lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin si, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il devait seulement poser sa bouche contre la sienne, pas l'embrasser !

Le pire c'est qu'il en avait retiré du plaisir. Un tout petit peu seulement, mais du plaisir quand même. C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau.

Vu qu'il ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à répondre, il se retrancha, comme d'habitude, dans l'ironie et la plaisanterie pour s'en sortir.

« Cette réaction voudrait-elle dire que tu es une petite vierge effarouchée ?

- Une petite… ? Attends voir enfoiré, je vais te montrer ! »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Nnoitra ne supportait pas, c'était la provocation. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Jamais !

En le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui, une seule pensée traversait le cerveau de Shinji : Oh oh… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du y aller aussi fort.

Et il avait raison le petit blond ! Parce que le seul mot qu'il fut capable de prononcer par la suite fut :

« Mmmggrrrrmmppphhhhhh »

Evidemment, avec des lèvres collées contre les siennes, il est difficile d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Alors pour faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée à Nnoitra, il plaça ses mains sur ses bras et poussa le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le faire reculer.

Mais à six contre deux, la bataille était perdue d'avance, et l'ébène ne reculait pas d'un poil. Il stoppa tout de même son baiser pour émettre son petit rire caractéristique et le regarder avec amusement.

« Alors c'est qui la vierge effarouchée ?

- Tsss. N'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Voyons voir. »

Nnoitra reprit son baiser là où il l'avait laissé, mais en y ajoutant une petite touche de piment supplémentaire. Sa langue tatouée avait forcé le passage des lèvres de Shinji pour jouer avec son piercing.

Et les six mains, beaucoup plus habiles qu'elles ne paraissaient s'occupaient à enlever la veste et la chemise du blond.

Blond qui rougissait de plus en plus d'une à cause de la situation incongrue et pour le moins déroutante vu que son corps semblait réagir à ce qu'il était en train de subir. Et de deux parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

Ne voulant pas asphyxier son adversaire alors qu'ils étaient en si bon chemin, l'Espada cassa le baiser et s'occupa des épaules à présent dénudées. Toute tentative d'évasion était vaine avec six bras qui le maintenaient en place.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Je… Tu… Nous… Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ? C'est pourtant évident non ? Je vais te déflorer, petite vierge. »

Le non tonitruant qu'il voulait opposer en réponse fut bien vite étouffé par un nouveau baiser. Plus rude et plus puissant que les précédents. Effectivement, l'échalas avait bien l'intention de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Et ça le faisait paniquer. D'autant plus qu'il le savait, le rôle du mâle dominant n'était pas pour lui.

Il déglutit péniblement en sentant les boutons de son pantalon sauter un à un, pendant que Nnoitra se déshabillait également. Il s'aventura à baisser les yeux pour constater ce qu'il en était.

Bordel de merde ! Il était en pleine érection ! Et elle semblait d'une taille plus que considérable. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Eh mais ! Oh ! C'était quoi ça ? Le deuxième sexe dressé qu'il voyait… C'était le sien !

Comment ça il était excité ? Vite ! Penser à quelque chose pour débander. Grand-mère… La tong d'Hiyori… La maman de Stiffler**[1]**… Ichigo… Mmm Ichigo… Oh merde, ça marchait pas.

Et ça marchait encore moins maintenant que l'Espada s'était encore plus rapproché de lui et que leurs érections se touchaient, envoyant dans chacun des corps une vague de courant électrique.

Au contact, Nnoitra se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres, c'était bon. Tellement bon qu'il fallait prolonger ce bienêtre. D'une main habile, il s'empara des deux membres pour les caresser en même temps.

Shinji avait perdu toute raison et tout bon sens. Il avait toujours aimé que quelqu'un le masturbe. Et sentir un autre sexe contre le sien rendait le tout encore plus excitant. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, laissant à L'Espada libre accès à son cou qu'il se fit un plaisir de dévorer en y laissant quelques marques.

Le blond découvrit bien vite une autre qualité de l'ébène. Il avait six bras. Donc six mains. Alors oui, pendant un combat, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Mais dans une situation comme celle-là, c'était… Dangereux.

Oui dangereux aussi. Parce que pendant qu'une main s'occupait de son membre, une autre massait habilement ses testicules, deux autres s'amusaient à pincer ses mamelons et les deux dernières malaxaient ses fesses.

Et le tout était incroyablement euphorisant. Le blond ne savait réellement plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces sensations plus variées et plus excitantes les unes que les autres.

La bouche de Nnoitra, toujours occupée à laisser quelques traces sur le cou et les épaules du Vizard, remonta vers ses lèvres pour réclamer de nouvelles caresses des langues, essayant de détourner l'attention de Shinji de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

A nouveau ce même mot.

« Mmmggrrrrmmppphhhhhh »

Eh non, on ne pouvait toujours pas répliquer clairement avec des lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait protester, mais n'y arrivait pas à cause de ce bâillon naturel qu'était la bouche de l'ébène.

Il avait senti les mains posées sur ses fesses bouger légèrement. L'une d'elles s'était carrément aventurée entre et un doigt s'approchait dangereusement de son anneau de chair.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? S'il répliquait, il perdrait immédiatement les autres sensations qui lui plaisaient tant. S'il le repoussait, il n'aurait plus droit à ce plaisant pincement de tétons, à cet excitant massage de testicules et cette divine masturbation.

Nnoitra sentait les désirs et les pensées contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans l'homme qu'il était en train de rendre fou. Et ça lui plaisait encore plus. Il voulait le faire craquer, lui prouver sa supériorité en l'obligeant à s'abandonner dans cet acte charnel.

Il poussa son doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre vierge du blond qui fronça les sourcils sous la gêne occasionnée et certainement la crainte de la suite. Ses autres mains redoublèrent alors d'efforts pour le distraire de l'intrusion.

Quand le deuxième doigt de Nnoitra l'avait pénétré, Shinji s'apprêta à pousser son maintenant célèbre Mmmggrrrrmmppphhhhhh, mais un autre son l'en empêcha.

« Aah ! »

Un petit cri bref, mais qui n'avait rien d'un quelconque signe de déplaisir, c'était plutôt même le contraire.

Totalement surpris par ce son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, le Vizard coupa court au baiser pour regarder l'Espada en haussant un sourcil.

Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres, qui lui montrait ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Et avant que le blond ne puisse poser la moindre question, il bougea ses doigts de la même façon que plus tôt afin de retoucher cet endroit particulier.

Un nouveau cri, plus long, plus puissant, qui l'avait obligé à rejeter la tête en arrière tellement c'était fort. Tellement c'était… bon.

Son index et son majeur allaient et venaient en lui à intervalles réguliers et touchaient à chaque fois un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps sa prostate. Les jambes de Shinji tremblaient de plus en plus.

Son sexe palpitait contre celui de l'ébène et il le sentait durcir de plus en plus, signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. A son grand désarroi, les six mains le lâchèrent simultanément.

Il n'avait eu d'autre solution que de tomber à genoux par terre, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Pas maintenant alors qu'il était au bord de l'explosion !

« Alors ma petite vierge, prêt pour le grand voyage ? »

Il attrapa la nuque de Shinji afin de pouvoir pénétrer sa bouche quelques instants. Il était un Espada, il était cruel et vil, mais il n'était pas un enfoiré de première. Si son sexe était humidifié, la pénétration serait plus facile.

« Mmmggrrrrmmppphhhhhh.

- Shh. Tu vas voir ce sera encore meilleur. »

Il ne lui imposa pas cette situation bien longtemps. La salive qui entourait son membre était suffisante pour l'aider à s'enfoncer dans les chairs tendres.

Il retourna le blond et le mit à quatre pattes avant de pousser lentement mais sûrement sa colonne de chair dans l'antre du Vizard qui était tendu comme un string. Il était crispé à s'en faire mal.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende, sinon Nnoitra n'arriverait jamais à pouvoir bouger correctement.

Et c'est là qu'il était appréciable d'avoir un nombre de mains supérieur à la normale. Il en plongea une dans les cheveux blonds pour les caresser, une sur la joue sur laquelle coulait une larme involontaire pour l'essuyer, deux autres entourait son corps pour l'étreindre et les deux dernières massaient les hanches sensuellement.

L'effet fut presqu'immédiat. En quelques secondes, il sentit les chairs autour de son membre se desserrer et il put entamer ses vas et viens.

Il avait bien vite trouvé l'angle adéquat pour toucher la prostate de Shinji à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Shinji qui, maintenant, mêlait ses cris de plaisir aux grognements rauques de Nnoitra.

Le blond devait l'avouer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette relation soit agréable. Et pourtant… Pourtant il était en train de tout oublier, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce sexe qui allait et venait en lui, lui procurant toujours plus de plaisir.

L'ébène avait fortement agrippé ses hanches pour des mouvements plus brusques et plus profonds qui entrainèrent le blond à se coller encore plus à son torse. Les mains qui avant étaient dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue se déplacèrent. L'une vint rejoindre celles qui entouraient son ventre tandis que l'autre retourna flatter son membre tendu pour lui imprimer la même cadence que ses vas et viens.

Le Vizard n'aurait jamais cru une seule seconde pouvoir jouir dans les bras d'un homme. Et pourtant. Cette vague de plaisir, ce flot de sensations, ces étoiles qui brillaient devant ses yeux le laissaient pantelant.

.

Il avait eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Jamais il n'avait connu d'orgasme aussi fort. Et il le devait à son ennemi ! Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

L'Espada s'était rhabillé immédiatement et avait ouvert un Garganta pour retourner chez lui avant de se tourner vers son amant d'un après midi.

« Désolé, mais les câlins, c'est pas mon truc. »

Shinji le regarda passer la porte entre les mondes et disparaitre quand elle se referma derrière lui. Maintenant ce qui lui restait, c'était des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs et une furieuse douleur dans le bas du dos qui le faisait marcher bizarrement. Pourvu qu'Hiyori et Lisa ne s'en rendent pas compte.

.

.

.

_[1] Allusion à American Pie, je pense que tout le monde a compris._

**Note 1 : Toute réclamation est à déposer chez Miss Fromage !**

**Note 2 : N'empêche, j'ai mis du temps pour trouver l'inspiration, mais elle est venue quand même ! :D**

**Note 3 : Pour une fois, je ne termine pas un OS en faisant penser à une éventuelle relation future entre les deux protagonistes… En même temps, avec Shinji et Nnoitra, on peut pas faire dans le romantique. ^^**

**Note 4 : J'espère que ça a plu. A plus !**


End file.
